Immortal Sunrise
by PurpleNavyVamp432
Summary: Emmett McCarty, a civil war soldier who had his life stolen and was near death when he was rescued by Edward and Carlisle. Now nearly 150 years later Emmett Cullen and the rest of his family move to Forks Washington where he meets beautiful Rosalie Swan. Will this forbidden love survive? Or will obstacles and enemies rip them apart? Read&Review! Rated M for language & Violence.
1. The Cullen Brothers

A/N: Hey guys! I wasn't getting any reviews or anything on the original Immortal Sunrise so I decided to redo it and since Dream Tide. An Emmett and Rosalie story is so far my most successful story this is an Emmett and Rosalie story as well. It's kinda like twilight with Emmett and Rosalie instead of Edward and Bella but it's funnier, more action packed, and with a different background on Emmett (Civil War like Jasper) I will also change Edward's background slightly. There will be different villains than twilight. Hope you enjoy! Ch.1 will be Emmett's background since I'm changing it and ch.2 will be where Rosalie comes into play. I'm not sure if New Haven is real or if a battle was fought there but o well lol.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Emmett's POV.  
1864. New Haven Tennessee.  
"Watch out!" A confederate soldier yelled and dived to the ground as we fired a cannon there way. I was currently behind a fallen tree along with my brother Henry.  
"Emmett, I gotta get more ammo can you cover me?" Henry asked and I nodded.  
"Sure can Henry." I said as I placed a piece of straw in my mouth and took aim. Henry started running and a confederate spotted him but I shot him before he could pull his trigger. Another one saw him but he was beheaded by a cannonball before I could shoot. I shot 3 more confederate soldiers before I heard a rustling behind me. I turned around thinking it was just Henry and was face with 5 confederate soldiers, guns aimed directly at my face. One smiled before knocking me out with the butt of his rifle.

"I say we just throw him in the river and let the fish have a meal." A man's distant voice said.  
"Fish don't eat people John." Another replied. _Where in the good lords heaven am I? _I thought to myself when a splitting headache woke me up.  
"Oh looky here fella's the traitors awake."  
"Where am I?" I asked groggily, the pain growing as I became more alert.  
"That's for us to know and you to die before you find out." A young man around my age with a scruffy black beard chuckled.  
"How's it feel to be a traitor?" An older man with a hat and a red beard asked me.  
"I'm not a traitor." I spat blood in his face and he back handed me.  
"Any man who is Tennessee born and raised but leaves to fight alongside Yankees is a traitor in the eyes of the confederacy and god himself." The old man growled. I could smell alcohol on his breath as he breathed my way.  
"I have Tennessee pride but I fight for the north because I ain't a racist scum like yall are. I believe every man is born free and clear under god no matter his skin color, blacks are just like us, people like you are just jealous because they tan better." I smiled and he punched me in the face.  
"That'll teach ya to be a smartass." He wiped my blood off of his knuckles. "Get this black lovin' scum outta here."  
"What you want us to do boss." A bald man with a scar across his face asked.  
"Kill him John." The old man replied and the other 2 smiled before untying me from the chair and dragging me outside, they tied my ankles to a horse and my hands behind my back and proceeded to drag me for miles down the dirt path. We stopped by a river and I was already close to unconscious because of the pain I was in. It felt like the horse dragging had broken my ankle, both my wrists, several of my ribs and I was spitting and coughing up blood.  
"Alright Earl lets drive nails through his knees and shoulder and nail him to that tree." John said as the picked me up.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as they each drove 2 nails through my knees and shoulders.  
"Now lets shoot him John."  
"Alright, best three out of four shots win." John agreed. "Loser buys a round at the pub." Earl nodded. A few seconds later I heard a loud boom followed by a piercing pain in my left thigh.  
"Ohhh! Nice one!" One of them shouted. "My turn." Another loud boom accompanied by a sharp pain in my stomach. At this point I was in too much pain to scream.  
"John one, Earl zero!" They had one more round which included 2 bullets piercing my chest. I then passed out from pain.

No one's POV.  
"I think he's dead, let's get him off the tree and throw him in the river." John said and Earl nodded. They pulled Emmett off the tree and tossed his limp body into the river before riding off into the night.

Emmett's POV  
The cold water woke me up as soon as I hit it. I was severely weak from pain and loss of blood but I was able to swim to the other side of the bank and pass out against a tree.

Edward's POV.  
"Carlisle do you smell that?" I asked him.  
"Human blood." He answered and we took off to the east. We ran for about ten seconds before coming up on a union soldier passed out against a tree, by the looks of it he had been shot several times, beaten and nailed to something.  
"He's not breathing Carlisle." I said as we laid him flat on the ground. "He's not gonna make it."  
"I know Edward. See if he's thinking anything." Carlisle told me and I listened to the dying man's thoughts. _I don't wanna die god, please save me. _Was the only thought on his mind.  
"He doesn't wanna die." I said.  
"Do you think I should change him?" Carlisle asked. I looked at the man's face, he was young, the laugh lines on his face indicated he was joyful, he gave off a sense of childish innocence. He reminded me of my little brother Noah whom I was very close too before hypothermia and starvation stole my life away back in 1827. Carlisle gave me a second chance and that's exactly what this man deserves too. I nodded and Carlisle slowly sunk his teeth into the man's neck.

Emmett's POV

Burning, agony, pain, death; these were the four words that described what I felt. _I must have died and gone to hell. _I thought as the burning spread through my body. It felt as if my blood had been replaced by the Satan's boiling hot piss. It wasn't a hot, sweaty burn like from standing by a steaming pot or a searing burn like from a fire but more of a torturous agony, as if I had been submerged in acid. The burning started to dull and I started to think that maybe Satan had tortured me so badly I had died again. I felt my heartbeat speed up frantically then stop completely.  
"It is done Edward." I heard a man say. I opened my eyes in an instant and flipped off the bed faster than humanly possible. _Going that fast isn't humanly possible. _I thought to myself slowly, confused by where I am and who these 2 men are.  
"I am Edward and this is Carlisle." A man in a white button up shirt with bronze hair and golden eyes said. "And it is not humanly possible because you're not human anymore." I looked at him confused that he knew my thought. _Then what am I? A kitten?  
_"No you're not a kitten either." The manchuckled. _Can you read my mind? _I asked in a thought.  
"Yes I can." He nodded. "Turn around." I turned around and looked in a dusty mirror; I wiped the dust off of it and stared in amazement at myself. My tan was gone, I was snow pale. My eyes were no longer a dark brown but instead they were a vivid blood red. I looked at my right arm and noticed that my scar from gashing my arm on a knife when I was younger was gone as well. I opened up my shirt and realized I had no bullet wounds or nail holes in my chest or shoulders.  
"What am I?" I asked, concluding that I can no longer be human.  
"A vampire." The blonde man named Carlisle spoke for the first time. "Like us as well, we were hunting and smelt your blood, Edward read your mind and knew you wanted a second chance so I gave you one."  
"Hunting? Humans?" I asked remembering vampire stories as a child.  
"No, most vampire's do hunt humans and have red eyes but we have learned to live off of animal blood hence gold eyes." Carlisle explained.  
"I've never drank human blood so why are my eyes red?" I asked.  
"Because you still have your own human blood lingering in your body." Edward stepped forward. "Now enough chit chat lets hunt." At the mention of hunt I felt a burning in my throat. "My name is Emmett by the way." I said.  
"Nice to meet you Emmett." Carlisle said and Edward nodded. We went hunting and I caught a bear. After wrestling around with it for fun I finally sunk my teeth in and reveled at the feeling of the warm blood cascading down my throat. After I was done and stained with blood from mouth to toe Carlisle asked me a question.  
"Emmett you have a choice to either join us and live peacefully or go on your own path and live as a nomad. Which would you like?"  
"I'd rather stay with yall if that's ok?" I answered. "I feel like we could all be like brothers."  
"Edward, Carlisle and Emmett." Edward smiled at the sound. "The Cullen brothers."  
"The rest of forever's gonna be great." I beamed, wrapping my arms around their shoulders and we all smiled.

A/N: The Cullen brothers! In the next chapter we'll have all the other Cullen's and Rosalie. Bella will have Rosalie's background since they are switching places. They will also switch last names.


	2. Meet Rosalie Swan

A/N: Here is Ch.2 to Immortal Sunrise! This is where Rosalie is introduced and her and Emmett meet. Hope you enjoy! I'm gonna write this chapter in a pretty font and see if it stays the same when I post it lol.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other recognizable aspects of the story.

Emmett's POV.  
2010. Forks, Washington.  
"Emmett, time for school." Esme stood in front of the TV and made my guy get eaten by Zombies.  
"Ahh damn now I lose the bet!" I groaned and Jasper popped up next to me with a wide smile and an open palm. "It's Esme's fault Jasper."  
"Deal was you beat Left4Dead without saving it or dying once and you died." Jasper wiggled his fingers.  
"Yeah I died fifteen feet from the helipad on the last board."  
"You still died." He said, I gave up and handed him twenty dollars. Alice skipped down the stairs and kissed Jasper. Jasper and Alice joined us when they showed up on our doorstep in 1956. Alice can see the future so she knew we'd except her so she came right in and stole my room. Jasper can also control and feel people's emotions. My power is way cooler. I am the world' strongest vampire I never lost my newborn strength like most do i'm even stronger than newborns. Jasper and I are close; We didn't used to be though considering we both fought in the civil war except he was a confederate from Texas. After I was changed it was me, Edward and Carlisle until 1923 when Carlisle found his mate in the form of a dying Esme in the hospital. He loved her so he changed her before the injuries from her cliff jump could make it too late. Then in 1938 Edward rescued a rape victim named Bella Hale and changed her. They've been together ever since. I was the only one without a mate. _Being single fucking sucks. _I thought to myself and Edward chuckled from upstairs.  
"Suck it Edweird." I replied and he laughed even harder. "Fuckin' asshole." I said before running up to my room and getting dressed. This is our first day of school in Forks since we moved here Friday so I gotta look swag.  
"More like Fag." Edward joked outside my door and threw a book at him which he dodged and it went through a window. He and Bella walked off chuckling.  
"Love ya bro." He said.  
"Love ya." I said back. I chuckled at my asshole brother while looking for something to wear. I put on a black shirt with a bunch of purple ninjas holding katanas and ninja stars. The head ninja had a raised eyebrow and a word bubble that read 'Ninja Say What?', I also wore black jeans with my wallet chain dangling from my pocket. I put in my purple and black Osiris's and a purple Tony Hawk hoody.  
"Aight I ready for school homies!" I exclaimed jumping over the stair banister and landing on the floor quietly. I picked Alice up and tossed her in the air 3 times for fun. On the 3rd time she went thru the ceiling.  
"Emmett you motherfucking idiot!" She yelled when she was back on the floor. "You got me covered in drywall." Carlisle looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.  
"Too the hardware store." He grabbed his keys and headed out.  
"Well, let's go bitches." I said, spinning my keys to my black jeep on my fingers. We headed out into the garage and I got in my jeep. I started it and played my favorite song by The Lonely Island. I sang along with it during the chorus.  
"Jizz in my pants. This rarely happens you can take my word, I want to apologize that's just absurd. Made me fall for the way that you dance and I Jizz in my pants, don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut. Plus it's your fault you were rubbing my butt. I'm really sensitive someone said it's a plus now I'll go home and change." That song went off and I sang 'I Just Had Sex' until I pulled up at school. Everyone turned to my Jeep at the words 'A woman let me put my penis inside of her' bumping through my stereo system. I turned off my Jeep and stepped out to a laughing Edward and Jasper and the girls trying to contain their giggles as everyone stared at us.

Rosalie's POV  
I looked over at the black Jeep that was playing 'I Just Had Sex' by The Lonely Island at a deafening volume. A gorgeous, buff man with short, curly black hair and a purple and black outfit stepped outta the Jeep.  
"Damn! Sexy skater boy!" My best friend Mia exclaimed.  
"The other two aren't half bad either." My other friend Lauren said. "What do you think Rose?"  
"Huh?" I said. "Sorry I spaced out." I had lost focus while string at the gorgeous man. He looked over and caught my eye. I was surprised that his eyes were the color of honey. I'd never seen that before.  
"The new guys are pretty hot huh?" Nikki repeated.  
"Yeah, I guess." I stated blankly, my attention still focused on the gorgeous man.  
"I wonder who they are?" I asked and my gay friend Eric answered my question.  
"They, Miss Rosalie Swan, are the Cullen's, adoptive children of the hospitals new head M.D." He said. "I'm supposed to interview them for the school paper and you can tag along if you want."  
"Sure." I said. Eager at the chance to meet this beautiful man.

Emmett's POV.  
"Emmett don't look now but you have a blonde staring you down." Jasper whispered in my ear. I looked over and caught eyes with her and felt a shock go through me. Alice froze as though she had a vision.  
"What'd you see?" I asked.  
"Nothing." She replied. "Just tomorrow's weather." She gave a troubled glance at Edward. I had a feeling the vision wasn't about weather but for some they were keeping it from me. We all stopped at a picnic table and compared schedule's. Jasper and I had History together.  
"This should be fun." I smiled. "Well Jazz, let's head to a class loosely based on our lives." I put an arm around his shoulder and we strutted off to class. We walked into history and the teacher glanced at us.  
"Ahh you must be Emmett and Jasper Cullen." The teacher nodded. "I am Mr. Harris, here are your books. Turn to page five hundred and thirteen labeled The Civil War." Jasper and I both smiled. _Perfect, _I thought, _Jasper and I love giving people hell when they get civil war facts wrong_. I went over and sat down next to the blonde girl that stared at me in the parking lot. The air conditioner blew her scent of Strawberries and peaches my way and I growlded lowly at it. The smell didn't spike my hunger but more so my curiosity. I tried to focus my attention on the teacher.  
"So as many of you know the civil war was over slavery." I raised my hand and interrupted.  
"Actually slavery was a small piece, the south was more pissed that the nation's laws was trying to override state laws and impede on what they believed to be their god given rights as white people to owns those of darker color."  
"And why do you think this?"  
"I have my ways." I smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"You know I have an ancestor named Emmett." A boy behind me whispered. "He was a long lost great uncle. He and my great great great grandpa Henry Mcarty fought in the civil war but Emmett went missing during a battle." I looked over at Jasper who stared back wide eyed. _None of us had met one of our descendants before. _  
"So how did Henry take it?" I asked, acting nonchalant about.  
"Well the story is he searched for Emmett high and low for years after the war ended. The search ended after a few confederates admitted to nailing him to a tree and shooting him Henry was never the same after that they said." He answered. A rush of love ran through me for my brother. _He looked for me. _  
"Well I'm sure if Emmett ever had the chance he would have put his brother at peace."  
"Yeah, I'm Nico by the way, Nico Rodriguez." I shook his hand.  
"You wanna sit with my family at lunch?" I asked.  
"Sure." He nodded.  
"Ok I will now put you in pairs, Davidson with Brown, Lindell with Peters, Jasper Cullen with Rodriguez and Emmett Cullen with Swan." The blonde from the parking lot that intrigued me so much scooted closer.  
"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." I smiled.  
"Rosalie Swan but call me Rose." She blushed at my smile. I could feel the heat coming off of her blush and it sent a warm tingle down my spine. The teacher laid a worksheet on my desk with 2 name slots.  
"Now work good because this is who you'll be paired with the rest of the semester. That's right you have an end of semester project. You are to collaborate and write a novella over a time in American history, this worksheet is a base sheet for the books, get to work."  
"What you wanna do it over?" Rosalie asked.  
"Civil War." I answered thoughtlessly.  
"Alright." She nodded and wrote Civil War in the topic area. "Who's pov?"  
"A young union soldier that was born and raised in the south."  
"That's really good." She smiled.  
"Any ideas for the summary?" I asked.  
"How about see the civil war through the eyes of a young soldier that was born and raised in the south but fought for the north. What was passing through the mind of a man who had experienced the views of both the north and south?"  
"Works for me." I shrugged.  
"Where you from?" She asked as she wrote our names on the paper.  
"I'm originally from North Dakota but when my parent's died when I was five I moved in with my godfather Carlisle in Michigan."  
"I'm sorry, how'd they die?" She asked.  
"Our house was robbed and they were shot, and don't be sorry it was years ago."_ Many years ago. _I added in my mind. "What's your story?"  
"Nothing big, dad's chief of police and my mom's a home interior decorater but she lives in Florida with her bartender boyfriend Julio."  
"Ahh, Mexican bartenders the most seductive of all bartenders." I said in a serious voice and she chuckled. A few minutes later the bell rang and we gathered our stuff up.  
"What you have next?" I asked.  
"Calculus." She answered. "You?"  
"Chemistry." I said. "But you can sit with me and my family at lunch if you want."  
"Sure and my friend Eric wants to interview the new students for the school paper so can he ask you some questions?"  
"Sounds great." I smiled before heading to chemistry. _Rosalie Swan makes my dead heart wish to beat again. _Was the thought that ran through my mind as I walked down the hall.

A/N: There is ch.2 not a lot of Rosalie but the story is just staring and they just met plus ima dude so it'll be mostly Emmett's POV. Until Ch.3 stay NinjaTastic!


	3. Aeternus Amor

A/N: Here is Ch.3 of Immortal Sunrise my friends! BTW the wolves and Cullen's are friends in this story but don't worry there will be conflict just not with the wolves. Reviews are NinjaTastic.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any recognizable things such as names or jokes.

Emmett's POV  
"What's up Fag-monkey?" Jasper jumped over the back of the couch and smacked me in the head.  
"He can't get Rosalie Swan off of his mind." Edward said lifting his eyes from his book.  
"It's true I can see him asking her to come over tomorrow after school." Alice said, sitting in Jasper's lap.  
"To ask her to work on our project." I defended.  
"Plus you like her." Alice smiled.  
"Emmett you're our brother, we love you and want you to be happy, and whatever you choose we will stand behind you but just remember it is dangerous for her and us." Edward told me honestly.  
"I know Edward but something about her puzzles me, her blood is the most exquisite I've ever smelt yet I don't wanna kill her."  
"Aeternus Amor." Carlisle said from the stairwell.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"It's Latin for eternal love, it's what a vampire feels when they meet their mate as a human, their blood is heavenly but you feel no urge to taste it." He explained.  
"So that means?" I started but I was interrupted by Carlisle.  
"If you are mates then the only thing that can separate you is death, nothing can break your bond though, this Rosalie girl is destined to be with you." He stated. "No matter what." The thought struck me with fear and an odd happiness I couldn't explain.  
"Does that mean?" I asked.  
"Yes Rosalie is meant to become a vampire." Alice interrupted me. "I can see her as one now."  
"When and how does she change?"  
"I can't see that, all I can see is her opening blood red eyes and tackling a deer to the ground."  
"So there's no avoiding it?"  
"You can always avoid it by not telling her but neither you nor her will ever truly be happy."  
"Won't it be safer to keep her out of it?" I asked, hoping to find an excuse to not put her in harm's way.  
"Safer, yes but not better." Edward said. "Alice tell him what you saw if he doesn't tell her.  
"Rosalie at age 25 with 3 kids and a deadbeat drunk husband who burns her with cigarettes if dinner is late." The thought of anyone hurting Rose made me squeeze the metal on the table so hard I left a handprint.  
"You're already protective Emmett; can't you see there's no reason to fight it? It's fate Emmett."  
"So what do I do?" I asked.  
"Introduce her to it slowly, get to know her and when you feel the time is right tell her." Carlisle said and I nodded.  
"Tomorrow I'll ask her to come over and hang out and work on the project." I decided and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I'm going hunting, anyone coming?" Jasper said.  
"Yeah I will." I stood up. We stood on the porch and stared at a mountain in the distance. It was about 20 miles away.  
"Race you." Jasper said. "Winner dares loser." I smiled and we bolted.

5 minutes later I came to a stop on the mountain top and Jasper was 2 seconds behind me.  
"I win bitch so take your dare." I said.  
"Fine." He replied.  
"I dare you to let me kick you through a tree." I smiled to myself.  
"Go." He told me. I kicked him square in the nuts sending him flying up and knocking down a giant pine. "Ow! Fuckin' hell that hurt." He got up rubbing his junk. "You didn't say in the nuts."  
"You didn't say not in the nuts." I shot back jokingly.  
"Touché." He said. I shrugged. After that we decided to hunt.

15 minutes later I wiped blood off of my lip after draining 2 deer and a bear.  
"Well what you wanna do now?" Jasper asked.  
"Go see the wolves?" I answered.  
"Works for me." He said and we headed towards the reservation. When we got the line we were stopped by Seth in his human form.  
"Guys good thing you showed; we need your help, Jake and Quil just found 3 drained hikers up by the east trails and we're chasing the vamps who did it but we need help catching them."  
"We're in." I said and Jasper nodded. Seth phased and we headed east. We caught a scent coming from the north and we changed direction. About a minute later we were running alongside Jake, Quil, Paul, Jared and Embry. I looked forward and noticed 2 male vampires running from us, one with long black hair who looked built like me and one with brown hair who was built like Jasper, they split up down separate paths and Jasper, Jake and I went after the brown head. A few minutes later we circled around and blocked him off in a dirt clearing. He tried to plow through me but I tackled him to the ground.  
"Who are you? What's your business?" I asked, letting him stand.  
"My name is Wesley, and my business is none of your goddamn business." He wiped dirt off of his shirt. "And unless you wanna die I suggest you let me go." We didn't break our line. "So you do wanna die?"  
"I have to admit, it's not on my to do list." I replied. The rest of the wolves plus Edward and Carlisle arrived.  
"The other got away." Edward told me. They all joined the circle.  
"I can see you will not budge so here is the deal; I will fight but I will only fight you." He said to me. "We fight to the death, if I win they let me go free, if you win I die." He waited for my approval. I looked over him carefully before nodding.  
"Deal." I said. And I ignored Jasper's grunt if disapproval. We stepped into the middle of the clearing.  
"What is your name?" He asked, rolling up his sleeve.  
"They call me Tater Salad." I replied as he finished with his other sleeve.  
"Fair enough." He replied before charging at me. He speared me through tree. After we hit the ground l pushed my foot into his chest and kicked him into the middle of the clearing. I ran up and picked him up by the back of his shirt and flung him across the clearing into another tree. He got up, ran at me and tried getting me in a guillotine but I slipped out of it and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and threw a left hook which I blocked and gave him a hit in the ribs followed by a right hook that knocked him down. I got on top of him, ready to deliver the death blow.  
"Enjoy what time you and your friends have left" He started laughing and I delivered a left to the side of his head which sent his head rolling across the clearing. I stood up and wiped dirt and leaves off of myself while Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Jake proceeded to rip up Wesley and burn the pieces.  
"Well now that that's done you guys wanna come to a bonfire?" Jake asked.  
"Sounds good to me." I said as I went with the wolves to the beach while Edward, Carlisle and Jasper went to get their mates.  
"So how's life treating you Em?" Jake asked me as we walked into his garage and he grabbed a soda out of his cooler and started drinking it.  
"Pretty good for an old man like me." I chuckled.  
"You're eighteen." He stated.  
"Technically I'm a hundred and sixty four."  
"Eh details details." He chuckled.  
"So what's new?" I asked Jake.  
"Sam retired because Emily is pregnant and he doesn't wanna risk getting killed and not being there for his daughter so I'm the new Alpha."  
"Well that's cool." I nodded.  
"Yeah and oh by the way, I imprinted." He smiled like the news was a million pounds off his shoulders.  
"Wow that's awesome Jake." I said, truly happy.  
"Yeah her name is Nikole Jenson, she's got brown hair, green eyes and the most beautiful smile, I met her at the beach yesterday, you'll get to meet her in a few minutes hopefully."  
"I'm happy for ya man." I said. "I met a girl too, she's human but according to how I explained the way she attracts me Carlisle said it sounds like she's my Aeternus Amor, which is like a vampire imprint, her blood is exquisite smelling yet I have no urge to kill her apparently we're meant to be."  
"Well good for you, she'd be lucky to have you." Jake patted me on the back. "What's her name?"  
"Rosalie Swan." I answered and he choked on his coke. "What you know her?" I asked.  
"Know her? I grew up with her and used to have the biggest crush on her until I realized she's more like a sister."  
"How'd you realize that?"  
"Well I walked up to her room one day like I always did and I walked in and she was naked, I couldn't take my eyes off of her for a minute. She got dressed and we started talking, she said she noticed me attracted to her but she didn't know if she felt the same."  
"Go on." I said.  
"Long story short we decided to make out for a minute to see if we had feelings so we did and it just felt wrong."  
"When was this?" I asked.  
"About a year ago." He told me. "You're not mad?"  
"Nope, it was a long time ago you didn't know I was meant to be with her and besides before Jasper came along in the fifties and Alice and him got together Alice and I tried dating and we had sex a few times so I got no room to be mad." I chuckled.  
"Was Jasper?" He asked  
"Not at all." I told him.  
"Hey Jake." We looked up and I noticed a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a great body. _Not as good as Rosalie's though. _  
"Hey Nikole, good to see you." Jake smiled so big he looked like a rapist.  
"Dude you have rape face." I whispered to low for Nikole to hear. He wiped the smile off his face.  
"This is my friend Emmett." Jake introduced me.  
"Hi I'm Nikole Jenson." She smiled shaking my hand.  
"Emmett Cullen." I smiled back.  
"Burr, you're hands are cold." She joked.  
"Sorry I get it from my dad." I said and Jake chuckled at the inside joke. _Carlisle technically is my vampire dad. _  
"So I guess we better head to the beach and get ready for the bonfire." Jake stood up and grabbed the keys to his truck. Nikole and I stood up to follow him. They got into the cab of the truck and I hopped in the bed.  
"Won't he get even colder back there?" Nikole asked Jake as he started the truck.  
"Trust me he'll be fine." Jake said. We pulled out onto the road and I could hear and see no cars round for at least five miles so I stood up in the bed of the truck and watched the road ahead. A few minutes later we parked at the beach and I hopped outta the truck. The rest of the wolves and my family were up on the cliffs and I could see Alice and Bella having a conversation with none other than Rosalie Swan. We slowly made our way up to the cliffs since we had Nikole and had to go human speed. After about ten minutes we made it to the top of the cliffs where everyone else was at. I snuck up behind Rosalie.  
"Boo!" I said, she screamed and jumped.  
"Dick move." She said when she seen it was me.  
"I know." I smiled.  
"So Alice said you and Jake were good friends."  
"Yup His dad and my foster dad grew up together and we came here every summer few two weeks until about two years ago.  
"Cool." She said. "I wished I lived here then."  
"Didn't you always live here?" I asked.  
"No my dad moved here after my mom left and he got offered the chief of police job in his home town, I'm from Maine actually."  
"Oh, cool." I said. "Sorry about your mom leaving."  
"It's cool." She waved it off. "So anyway I was thinking we could work some on the project tomorrow."  
"I was thinking the same thing." I replied.  
"Cool, so where and when?"  
"How about you ride with me to my place after school tomorrow and I'll take you back to school to get your car after we're done." I told her.  
"Sounds good to me." She said.  
"So it's set, my place tomorrow."  
"You're place tomorrow." She raised her coke like she was toasting a wedding.

A/N: Emmett's place tomorrow. Lol. I know it's not much but it's a filler and I felt like putting some action in there. Ch.4 coming soon. Reviews are Ninjatastic!


	4. Hiking Trip

A/N: Here is Ch.4 of Immortal Sunrise. There's something you won't expect in this chapter but don't worry it all has a purpose. Review plz! Flames are encouraged!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Emmett's POV  
The bell rang to end 6th period and I rushed out the door ignoring Jasper's question about playing football this weekend. I ran to Rosalie's class as fast as I could while still looking human. I was able to catch her at her locker.  
"Senorita you ready to see the Casa De Cullen?" I asked in a Spanish accent.  
"Sure." She giggled. I led her out to my jeep.  
"So where do you live exactly?" She asked a little worried as we passed the leaving Forks sign.  
"Don't worry Rosie Posey I'm not gonna kill you in the woods and hide your body." I paused for a second. "Not until the third date." I joked. "I live on the outskirts of town in the woods."  
"Ahh." She turned up the radio and started singing along with 'The Real Slim Shady' by Eminem. About 5 minutes later we turned off the dirt road that led to my house. Rosalie turned down the radio and stared out the window. A few minutes later the trees broke and the house came into view.  
"Holy hell." Rosalie said in awe. "You live here?"  
"All day every day." I replied pleased that she like it.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Esme will be glad you think so."  
"Esme?"  
"My adoptive mom."  
"Oh." She said. I pulled the car into the garage between Alice's Porsche and Edwards Volvo.  
"Do you all have nice cars?"  
"All of us besides Bella, she prefers to ride with Edward and if she wants to drive he never denies her the keys to his Volvo." I said.  
"So are your parents cool with all the other adopted kids dating each other?" She asked as we stepped out of the Jeep.  
"Yup, they're only in their late twenties so they're pretty cool." I answered.  
"Cool." She said. I opened the door for her and we walked upstairs into the kitchen. We entered the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the table reading a Home Decorator.  
"Rosalie this is my beautiful mother Esme and beautiful mother Esme this is Rosalie Swan."  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."  
"Please call me Esme." She caught Rosalie off guard with a hug. "Mrs. Cullen makes me sound a hundred and thirteen years old." She giggled and I chuckled lightly at the hidden joke in that phrase. _Probably because you are a hundred and thirteen years old. _I thought and Edward chuckled from the living room.  
"Well Carlisle will be here around dinner which is cooking now, I do hope you'll stay." Esme told Rosalie.  
"Sure, what's cooking?" She asked.  
"Italian parmesan chicken, corn bread, brown rice and cheesy ranch mashed potatoes."  
"Sounds like a great meal, I'd be happy to stay."  
"Well if you're ready we'll head up to my room and get started." I stated.  
"Alright then, see you later Esme."  
"See you." Esme smiled. We headed into the living room where Jasper and Edward were playing Need For Speed and Alice and Bella talked in the corner.  
"Hi guys." Rosalie waved. Edward and Jasper nodded but Alice and Bella walked over and started talking some gibberish about prom.  
"Guys I'm sure she'd love to talk about prom but we have work to do."  
"Well fine then ass face." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.  
"It's amazing how close you all are." Rose said as we walked up the stairs. "Like real brothers and sisters."  
"Yup and just like a family we have secrets, if you be nice you might find out one day." I said in a semi playful manner.  
"Ok." She giggled. I opened the door to my room.  
"Whoa." Rosalie breathed as she took in the black king sized bed with a silver silk comforter, the 60 inch flat screen TV, the surround sound stereo, the black Velvet couch and the X-box Kinect and PS3 and the entire glass wall that faced the woods. The floor was cherry stained wood and the walls were black and purple checkered.  
"Nice room." She told me.  
"Thanks." I replied. "Here this way." I led her to a door beside my dresser which led to a small computer room where I did my homework.  
"You have your own office?"  
"Office, bathroom and walk in closet; perks of the job." I joked and she giggled. _God how I love her laugh._  
"Whipped." Edward said from downstairs.  
"Fuck you asshole." I said too fast and low for Rosalie to hear and everyone downstairs laughed.  
"So what do you wanna do first?" I asked.  
"How about we spend today trying to find a cover and working on the main characters name and back story.  
"Works for me." I shrugged and turned on the computer. We eventually decided on naming the character Andrew Henley. He was born and raised in Alabama but fought for the north because he was raised more so to believe their views. Our cover was an old timey picture of a young union soldier's face with a back ground picture of a battle field. After about 2 hours we were done but dinner was still an hour away so we sat down in the living room with everyone else and watched Ridiculousness. About 45 minutes later Carlisle pulled up in his white Mercedes and came up the stairs into the kitchen. I heard him greet and kiss Esme before coming in here to greet us.  
"Hello kids." He waved at us. "And you must be Rosalie Swan." He shook her hand. "You're father brings the weirdest cases to me, yesterday he brought in a domestic assault where a woman had stabbed her husband in the ass with a fork because he said her pot roast tasted like ass." We all started laughing while imagining that happening.  
"That sounds about right." She said.  
"Dinner's ready." Esme called from the kitchen. We all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Luckily we were fast enough to put the forks in our mouths, pull them out and discard the food into the trash without Rosalie seeing.  
"This dinner is delicious Esme." Rosalie complemented.  
"Thank you Sweetie." Esme smiled.  
"So Rosalie tell us about yourself." Carlisle said pretending to drink wine.  
"Well I'm Seventeen, a Virgo, I was born in Maine and lived there until I was 15 and my mom ran off to Florida with a Mexican bartender. My dad got offered the police chief job here in his hometown a few weeks later and took it to get his mind off things."  
"I'm sorry about your mother dear." Esme patted her hand.  
"It's ok, she calls sometimes and she sounds happy so I guess it's cool."  
"I thought you and Jake grew up together?" I asked remembering Jake's story.  
"We did, for a month every summer and winter break he and his dad would come visit us for a month and we talked all the time."  
After all the plates were empty Rosalie offered to help clean up and the girls kicked us guys out of the kitchen were we played Madden NFL 2011.  
"Rosalie seems like a great girl Emmett, you couldn't have found a better mate." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder. Edward spaced for a second and that gave me the chance to get a touchdown.  
"Alice just had a vision of sun for the next two days so we won't be in school."  
"We'll say a cousin in Michigan is getting married tomorrow so we'll be out the next two days attending the wedding." Carlisle said and we all agreed. After 2 more games, one where Jasper and I won 38-12 and one where we crushed them 42-3 Rosalie came in saying she needed to get home.  
"Alright I'll run you too your car." I got up. Rosalie said goodbye to everyone and we left.  
"You're house and family is really nice." She said as we pulled out of the garage.  
"Thanks." I replied. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you, I was wondering if you wanted to go hiking with Me, Jake and Nikole from the bonfire Saturday?"  
"What like a double date?" She asked.  
"Kinda." I answered and I knew I'd be blushing if I could.  
"Well maybe but answer this, why would you wanna go on any date with me?"  
"Because you're pretty and funny and smart and sweet and even though we've only known each other about a week I like you and I wanna see if we would have a chance."  
"Ok deal, Saturday." She answered.  
"Great." I smiled. "Where hiking clothes and I'll pick you up at eight in the morning."  
"Ok."  
"Why'd you say yes?" I asked.  
"Because I think I might like you too." Those words sent a shock through me. We pulled up next to her car.  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"No my cousin in Michigan is getting married so we going there, I'll be back Friday night though."  
"Well then I'll see you Saturday."  
"See you Saturday." I replied. She stepped out of the car and got into her little black Nissan Maxima. As soon as she started up her car I pulled out from in front of her and headed home. When I got home I ran into the living room and happily announced.  
"I have a date." I beamed. Everyone congratulated me and Alice started talking about planning my wedding.

Saturday rolled around quicker than I thought it would. And as soon as the clock struck 7:30 I bolted out the door. I hopped in my Jeep and pulled out of the garage. Since I'm in a hurry and indestructible I decided it'd be safe to do 140 miles an hour the whole way there. I pulled up in her driveway at 7:36. As I went to knock on the door Chief Swan opened it fully dressed for work. _If I wasn't bullet proof I'd feel like a little bitch right now 'cause I'd piss myself at the sight of that gun.  
_"Hello, Chief Swan." I put my hand out. "I'm Emmett Cullen."  
"He Emmett." He said, shaking my hand. "Rosalie your dates here!" He called upstairs.  
"Ok dad!" She called back.  
"She's still not ready so you can hang in the kitchen." He told me before heading to work. "But just so you know I have a gun and she's leaving a virgin so she will come back a virgin or nobody will ever find your body. Got it?"  
"Yes sir." I said. He went out to his car and left for work I went into the kitchen and sat down, looking at a picture of a young Rosalie and a woman who looked like an older version of her standing in front of a movie theater in the snow. I looked at other pictures of Rosalie throughout the years.  
"Alright I'm ready." I turned around and saw Rosalie in a button up pink and blue plaid shirt, blue jeans and black boots with pink laces.  
"You look good." I told her.  
"Thanks, you too." She said looking at my purple muscle shirt, black boots and black jeans.  
"I'm Sexy and I Know It." I sang and she started giggling, "Well let's head to the trail where we'll meet Jake and Nikole.  
"Alright." She grabbed an apple off the table. "Want one?" She asked and I politely declined.  
"Your dad threatened me." I chuckled.  
"How?"  
"He said he has a gun and you're leaving a virgin so you better come back a virgin or my body will never be found."  
"I'm sorry." She blushed.  
"Its fine." I laughed. "I'd do the same if it was my daughter."  
"Yeah I guess any guy would." About 15 minutes later we pulled up next to Jake's truck and him and Nikole got out.  
"Time to do some hiking yall." Jake said in a southern accent.  
"Let's rip this forest a new asshole." I picked up a stick and raised it like a sword. We started walking, mine and Jake's enhanced balance made it easy to run down hills and hop across creek beds but Rosalie and Nikole had fallen a few times just walking.  
"Stupid guys and their stupid good balance." Nikole grunted as Rosalie pulled leaves out of her hair and blew hair out of her face. About an hour and a half into the hike we caught a wind from the south which had a distinct vampire scent and there was a rustle of leaves only Jake and I could hear. We stopped in our tracks and put the girls behind us. The black haired vampire from the other day appeared 15 feet in front of us. He stared at me.  
"Taking your pets for a walk?" He asked. We went to turn around but found our path blocked by 2 more vampires. "My name is Lucas and what you and those mutts did to Wesley didn't fly well with his wife and my sister Regina so she sent us to take care of the problem but you see Blondie there smells absolutely amazing, the most delicious thing I've ever smelt so if you let us have her we can forget this ever happened and we'll report you and the wolves dead to Regina."  
"Not happening." I growled, the anger in my voice thick.  
"Well then seems we have a problem." He smiled. "Joseph, Matthew take care of my light work, split the brunette but bring me the blonde." He ordered a blonde man with long hair and a man with short brown hair. The blonde one smiled before charging Jake who phased and knocked him to the ground. The girls screamed and I back them up against a tree. Before stepping forward and crouching into a fighting position.  
"Emmett no, leave him alone. Please he'll kill you." I heard Rosalie plea but the brown haired man charged at me at vampire speed and jumped 30 feet in the air. I jumped up and tackled him midair our collision sounding like thunder. We hit the ground and he rolled over on top of me I pushed him off and stood up. He threw a right hook but I ducked and speared him through a boulder which turned to gravel. I grabbed him by his throat and gripped until he pushed my hand off; I got him in a guillotine and jumped spinning him around and sawing a tree in half. We landed and I squeezed my grip until I heard his diamond skin cracking. I dropped keeping my hold on his neck and planting my knees into his chest separating his head from his body. I stood up and noticed Jake was ripping his vamp limb from limb. I ran up to the girls who looked too shocked to move. A few minutes later we set the bodies to burn and we sat down on the newly fallen tree.  
"If you girls will sit down we'll explain." I patted the spot next to me and Rosalie sat down. Nikole sat next to Jake.  
"Explain how Jake just became a wolf and how you have superman strength and speed." Rosalie said.  
"My name is Emmett Thomas Cullen. I was born Emmett Thomas McCarthy."  
"I know you were adopted Emmett." She started but I caught her off.  
"I was born Emmett Thomas McCarthy on June fourteenth eighteen forty six, I'm a hundred and sixty four years old and I'm a vampire." I waited for her to say something.  
"Go on." Was her response.  
"My whole family is vampires. I fought in the Civil War and I was kidnapped by some confederates who beat me, nailed me to a tree, shot me and left me for dead. I was found by Edward and Carlisle who changed me and I've been with them ever since."  
"And Jake?" Nikole asked.  
"I'm a werewolf." He said. "Whenever vampires are near a few teen boys in the tribe phase to protect our people from them. Most are evil like the ones we just killed but some like the Cullens are good and live off of animal blood." The girls processed this for a second.  
"So vampire's and werewolves exist?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Whoa." The girls said in unison.  
"Yeah." Jake and I both said. We all sat for a few hours watching the flames of the dead vampires flicker. Jake and I just waited for the girls to process it all. We finally decided to head back when the sun started going down. _Now the only secret I have from Rosalie is that we're meant to be together and she's meant to become a vampire. I hope she takes that as well as she did this news._

A/N: How many of you expected that? Leave a Ninjatastic review and let me know. Ch.5 up soon.


	5. Explanations and Visions

A/N: Ch.5 of Immortal Sunrise is here!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's POV.  
I laid in bed, taking in the fact that Emmett was a vampire. I can't believe vampires even exist, it was crazy. I was startled by a knock on my window. I looked out my window and saw Emmett standing in my yard I opened my window and he made the 2 story jump like it was nothing. He climbed in my window and sat by my bed.  
"I'll leave if you want, but promise me you'll never tell anyone." He said. "We just wanna live normal lives and other vampires will come after you if they hear about you knowing." He got up and went to the window.  
"Wait Emmett." I stopped him. "I don't want you to leave." I led him to the bed.  
"What do you want?" he asked. "You haven't returned any calls of mine or anything."  
"I've just been thinking." I said. "If you're willing to trust me with your secret I'm willing to trust you so if it's ok I'd like a second date." He smiled slightly and nodded.  
"I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow and give you all the details." He said and I nodded. After that he left and I finally fell asleep.

Emmett's POV  
At noon the next day I pulled up at Rosalie's house and she came outside in a blue Etnies hoody and Black jeans with tennis shoes.  
"Where we going?" She asked.  
"My house." I answered. We pulled up at my house about twenty minutes later and I led her to the living room where everyone waited.  
"You're gonna hear everyone's stories and the details of being a vampire." I said. "Carlisle start." He nodded.  
"My name is Carlisle William Cullen; I was born a pastor's son in western London, sixteen twenty three. In sixteen forty six I was on a witch hunt with my church when a man came out of the sewer and attacked, he was immune to guns, knives and was as fast as lightning. He grabbed me by my throat and threw me down an alley, breaking several of my bones. He made his way down the alley and bit me. It felt as if my blood had been replaced with fire. After three day I was sure I was in hell but the fire stopped and I awoke in a trash bin. It was night time so I tried to walk into the street but I caught a smell of a man up the road and the fire returned to my throat. I knew what I had become so I ran and hid in the wild until I discovered the ability to feed of animals and ever since then I have lived this way and taught my family to as well." Jasper started after that.  
"My story is the same time as Emmett's yet more gory than anyone else here's so I'm just gonna say I was a confederate soldier who one day met the wrong woman and spent a hundred years living a life I'm not proud of until Alice found me and we came here together." Edward told about his change in 187 due to Carlisle saving him from hypothermia and starvation, then Alice told Rosalie her story, Esme told about bring saved by Carlisle after trying to kill herself when she lost her baby in 1926 and bell told her about Edward finding her beaten and raped in New York in 1933. After all the stories Rosalie asked one question.  
Besides immortality and diet what differences do you have from humans?"  
"We can run at about one thousand miles an hour, we're bullet proof, we can jump hundreds of feet, we're completely indestructible, we never sleep and we can each bench press a car like it's a pillow." I told her.  
"Awesome." She said and we all chuckled. After that Esme cooked her some chicken and mashed potatoes. She ate while the rest of us played football in the back yard. I accidently tackled Alice through a tree when she suddenly sopped and stared off into space, Edward's jaw dropped when he read her mind.  
"Get Rosalie inside Emmett." Edward said. I led her inside and we all gathered in the living room.  
"What's going on Edward?" I asked.  
"The vampire that got away the other day, he gathered back with his coven and they went to the Volturi, they told Aro about Rosalie and he's pissed."  
"Who's the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.  
"The most evil coven on the planet, the vampire law." I said.  
"And we just broke the biggest law of all." Alice said. "They're coming, and they're coming for a fight."  
"How long do we have Alice?" Carlisle asked.  
"They will come the first day of fall; we have a little over a month."  
"Time to prepare for war." Jasper said and I nodded.  
"One more thing, they agreed Lucas could have Rosalie." Edward revealed. And he will stop at nothing to taste her blood."  
"I'll kill him personally then." I growled. We spent the next few hours notifying the wolves who said they would fight along our side. I took Rosalie home and she was exceedingly quiet.  
"I'm gonna get you all killed."  
"No you won't we'll win."  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
"Because Jasper and I have combat training, he can control emotions, Edward can read what they will do before they do it and Alice can see it, Bella can shield us from their powers and I am the world's strongest vampire."  
"I hope so."  
'I won't let anything hurt you Rosalie." I looked into her eyes.  
"Emmett if it comes down to it I give you permission to change me." She told me and I just nodded. I dropped her off at home and left Jake and Seth outside her house.  
"Call if you hear or see anything." I told them and they nodded. I then headed home and we began planning the upcoming battle. _Even if it's 1 month or 100 years I will kill this Lucas or die trying. _

A/N: There is Ch.5. I know it's short but the stories about to get interesting so I need time to think lo. Until CH.7 stay Ninjatastic!


	6. Love & War are in the Air

A/N: Here is Ch.6 of Immortal Sunrise! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT.

Emmett's POV  
The next week was filled with either hanging with Rosalie or training for the battle.  
"So where were you actually from?" Rosalie asked me one day as we sat on the couch after a long day of training .  
"I'm from Tennessee." I replied. "Our history project is actually based on me."  
"Well then that's why it was so easy for you." She stated.  
"Yup." I replied. Jasper and Alice sat o he couch across from us.  
"You guys wanna run up to Seattle and see a movie?" He asked me. "Edward and Bella are coming too."  
"You wanna go?" I asked Rosalie.  
"Sure." She shrugged. I stood up and offered my back to her.  
"Hop on." I smiled.  
"Huh?"  
"By run to Seattle he means RUN." I said as she climbed onto my back.  
"Don't fall cause you'll die if you fall."  
"What?!" She screamed as I took off.

About 3 minutes later we came to a stop in a dark alleyway in Seattle. Rose got off me and puked.  
"That's gonna take some getting used to." She spit out the extra vomit and popped a handful of tic tacs. I chuckled at her slightly.  
"Come on." I held my hand out for her and we all walked out of the alley onto the sidewalk. We decided to see Snitch staring the Rock and I have to admit he played a badass; I wouldn't fuck with his family. After the movie we took Rosalie to Taco Bell and got her a loaded griller to tide her over until we got home later.  
"It's good to get out of the house for anything besides training and school." Bella stated and we all agreed. We walked up and down the road until it started to rain we didn't want Rosalie getting sick plus Alice predicted sun after the rain. I got Rosalie home that night and headed home to get Jasper and Edward for a hunt.  
"Do you think we'll live through the battle?" Jasper asked me.  
"To be honest we don't matter, we're well beyond our expiration date and if we die it's just time catching up with us. We've lived good long lives." They both agreed. "I just wanna make sure Rosalie is safe and happy."  
"I hope we live." Edward said. "I want a few hundred years with Bella at least.' Jasper and I chuckled.  
"No matter I we live or die guys just want you to know you're both my brother's I love you both and I would die for you." I told them.  
"Same here bro." Jasper clapped me on the back and Edward nodded, raising his dead mountain lion by the neck in a toast. I did the same with my bear and Jasper repeated with his own mountain lion. We each finished draining our animal and decided to head to the cliffs nearby. We sat at the top of the cliff for hours, just staring out at the ocean. It was times like this, when death was so close to just snatching you up that you finally appreciate the beauty of the world and I was glad I had Rosalie to enjoy life with now. We finally stumbled home at around 8 in the morning and Rosalie was there in her pajamas.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Alice came over last night and dragged me over here for a sleep over cause she had a vision of you three staying out all night." I nodded in understanding.  
"Well it's good to see you." I kissed her.  
"Can I sleep now?" She asked me.  
"You haven't let her sleep." I asked Alice and Bella ho just shrugged.  
"We were bored without her." Alice defended. I just shook my head before leading Rosalie upstairs to my room.  
"Thanks." Was al she said before her head hit the pillow and she was out. I chuckled at her beautiful self.  
"God I love that girl." I kissed her forehead and went down stairs where Alice was in the middle of a vision. She snapped out of the vision and simply said.  
"They're coming next week instead."

Rosalie's POV  
As I slept I dreamt of my future, in my dream I was a vampire running side by side with Emmett barefoot in the snow, I had liquid gold eyes and looked like an angel. Emmett smiled at me before getting down on one knee.  
_"Rosalie will you marry me?" he asked. I was speechless so all I could do was nod. He slid the ring on my finger and rose up yo kiss me.  
_"Rose!" Alice screamed. "You're dad wants you home before he gets home so he can talk to you! He said please! I groggily got up and noticed it was 8 at night, dad got home at 10.

Emmett's POV  
I took Rosalie home night and parked my jeep in her driveway.  
"You wanna come in?" She asked me. "You look like you got something on your mind, do you wanna talk?" I nodded and followed her into the house. I sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Alice had a vision of them attacking earlier than we thought." I said.  
"When?" She asked.  
"Next week." I answered. "And I honestly don't know if we'll live but I promise I'll make sure you're happy and safe before I even come close to dying."  
"Don't talk like that." Her eyes filled up with tears which I wiped away the one that rolled down her face. I watched her tear froze on my icy finger.  
"I love you Rosalie, more than anything and I want you to be happy so if I don't come home I want you to do whatever you need to be happy, don't worry about me."  
"But you told me you guys would win?" She cried.  
"We will win baby, but that doesn't mean every one of us will make it." I hugged her tight.  
"I love you Emmett." She said against my chest.  
"I love you too Rosalie." I kissed her forehead. "Always have, always will."

A/N: This is gonna be my last story that is under fifteen chapters I promise! But I promise the ending will make you cry both sadly and happily so please stick with me!


	7. Finale

A/N: And now the finale of Immortal Sunrise. And please wish me luck in the final days of my enlistment into the U.S Navy everyone.

Emmett's POV.  
I stood over Rosalie's bed and watched her sleep. Her beauty was angelic she was my Helen of Troy. I would fight any war for her, just as I would prove in three hour's time. My thoughts ran to Nico, my family tree depended on him and he must know it but before I spill the beans to someone else I had to let Rosalie know something so I wrote her a note it read.

_My dearest Rosalie,  
Never in my 164 year life have a met a beauty like you. You hold the grace and beauty of a Smoky mountain sunrise and the purity and innocence of a dove; I can't fully describe what I feel for you and I will not even try because you already know I love you. You make my heart wish beat again and if I live through today I want you to be my forever, we will watch every sunrise together and I will love you more so with each of them. What I'm trying to say is if I live marry me Rosalie. Please my love.  
You're Aeternus Amor,  
Emmett._

After that I ran to Nico's house and knocked. He opened the door groggy eyed. I handed him a photo of Henry and myself.  
"Thank you for letting me know he looked for me." I said. "Please make our family proud Nico." After that I zoomed off back home and we all waited.

At the break of dawn we stood in a clearing and watched as robed figures emerged from the woods. I saw the Volturi and Lucas along with.  
"You let a human know of us Carlisle." Aro breathed gently.  
"Aro we both know you're just using that to justify your attack on my family." Carlisle spoke back.  
"Now Carlisle you know I am a nice guy, I would never even think of such back handed tactics. I merely wish to protect the secret because if it is not protected there will be anarchy."  
"We protect our secret more than anyone else." I started. "You cannot fault me for whom I love Aro."  
"Love?" He smiled. "You love a weak and feeble human girl?" He chuckled and I growled, his chuckling stopped. "Well enough chit chat let justice be served." At that time the wolves walked out and Aro smiled. "Well it seems we have a few guests, shoo doggies there are no chew toys here." The rest of his army chuckled. At this time a familiar scent hit me and Rosalie stumbled out of the woods.  
"Rosalie!" I exclaimed as Lucas caught her scent and shot in her direction I shot off too and the battle began. I caught Lucas right as he got to Rosalie he pushed her back and she slammed to the ground and slid into a rock. I grabbed him and threw him across the clearing he picked up a boulder and threw it at me I ran through it and speared him to the ground. I continued to beat him until we were both in a ten foot deep hole. He pushed me off and I flew out of the hole and hit the ground. Around me I saw chaos, casualties had occurred mostly on the Volturi's side but I saw Paul's limp body fifteen feet away looking as if his back was broken and I saw our friend James Denali get beheaded by Caius. I looked over and noticed Aro advancing towards Rosalie. I turned around in time for Lucas to spear me. He pressed his forearm into my throat and smiled.  
"I'm gonna kill her slowly and painfully."  
"No you won't!" I threw him in the air and when he slammed back down I caught him and slammed him to the ground I smiled before taking my fist and putting it through his neck. His head rolled away. I stood up and ran to Aro who had Rosalie against a tree digging his nails into her throat she was coughing blood and I could tell by her body that several bones were broken he was about to sink his teeth into her neck when I pulled him off and threw him back I saw Jake and Seth catch him and rip him in half mid-air. I turned back to Rosalie who was bleeding profusely  
"Rose!" I screamed as her heartbeat faded. All she could do was nod and I knew what that meant. _Go. _I bent down and whispered. "I love you before sinking my teeth into her throat.

Five days later I stood with a newborn Rosalie at my side in a rainy cemetery as we watched Paul and Embry's caskets be lowered into the ground.  
"Goodbye boys." Was all a tearful Sam could say.  
"Thank you." I whispered. Jake dropped 2 wooden wolf bracelets into the graves while everyone gave their final goodbyes. I saw Nico stand on the other side of the grave and he nodded me away from the crowd.  
"I don't know how you're alive but I know it's you and I am gonna make our family proud." He handed me a paper which I read aloud.  
"Congratulation Nico Rodriguez you have passed all mental and physical expectations and have henceforth been accepted into the United States Marine Corp."  
"I leave for basic right after graduation." He told me. I hugged him and went back to the funeral where I took Rosalie's hand.  
"You ready for forever?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

100 years later.  
Life was great since I met Rosalie, no more Volturi, we now were the Vampire Royalty and we ruled fairly. Everything from our time in Forks was good. Nico ended up being a great soldier and becoming the first Latino-American President. He fought for what was right and finally brought the peace that ended the long six year World War 3 there was never a major human conflict since and he was now immortalized by his great achievements. I looked next to me and saw my beautiful wife as gorgeous as she was 100 years ago. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled. I turned back to watch the sunrise and smiled myself. Our forever continued.

A/N: Done! Review!


End file.
